Total drama Zombie Cap 5
by zicaneborgen
Summary: Duncan, Gwen,Heather, RAken y Joseph por fin encontraron la maquina perfecta para viajar a Toronto y salvar sus traseros de la infeccion, y durante el camino,se encontraran con varias sorpresas que serviran para saber el secreto de lo que estaba pasando


**Cap. 5 Viaje del drama**

El sol en los verdes campos de la Canadá abandonada, hacia el viaje de los cinco chicos más ameno y les daba la posibilidad de conocerse más, ya que si iban estar juntos durante un tiempo indefinido, necesitaban llevarse bien para no tener problemas aparte de la infección. El Ford iba a la velocidad que Duncan le ponía a ratos, muy rápido o muy despacio, para él le daba igual, aunque tenía que tener cuidado por si se topaba repentinamente con un coche abandonado en pleno camino o cualquier otra cosa que podía provocar un accidente inoportuno – oye ¿has leído el libro de supervivencia a un ataque zombi? – Pregunto Raken quien estaba junto a Duncan haciéndole de copiloto – ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Duncan – el libro que te enseña cómo sobrevivir a los infectados el autor es Max Brooks ¿no te suena? - volvió a preguntar Raken – yo casi no leo ese tipo de cosas - le contesto Duncan volteando la vista rápidamente a Raken para no perder el camino – bueno como sea, ese libro te decía que hacer y qué no hacer bajo un ataque de este tipo – ¡a ha!- exclamo Duncan interesándose un poco en el tema de Raken – si, mira, ese libro te dice a detalle cosas como por ejemplo de donde tener tu refugio, que hacer en el, lo básico que necesitas, cosas así – ¿y tú lo leíste? – Le pregunto Duncan mientras esquivaba un coche abandonado – si, también Joseph, y debo decirte, nada te prepara para este tipo de cosas, después de que matas a la primera persona que te intenta morder, todo lo demás se va al carajo. Aunque lo admito, si no hubiera sido por esa guía, tal vez ni siquiera estuviera aquí – dijo Raken a su amigo conductor – no Raken, tu estas aquí porque te salvo Heather, nada mas – le dijo Duncan recordándole lo que había pasado hace 20 minutos – no, no me refiero a eso, lo que digo es que se cómo actuar ante un zombi, donde golpearlo para que se muera, etc. – termino de hablar Raken para escuchar a Gwen – ¡si, toma maldito policía! – grito, mientras estaba jugando el "GTA: Liberty City histories" en el PSP que Raken le había prestado para pasar el tiempo – que paso, ¿ya completaste la misión? – le pregunto Joseph a Gwen acercándose a ver la pantalla del juego – no, me harte y decidí matar a todos en mi camino – Gwen contesto mientras continuaba con lo suyo - si luego me pasa eso a mí - le comento Raken a su amiga volteándose para que también pudiera ver que estaba pasando en el juego.

Joseph, al ser el movimiento de levantarse de su asiento para poder ver de cerca a Gwen, sintió un olor punzante y fuerte que le hiso tener asco por un momento – ¡uf! Que es ese olor – se dijo así mismo intentando buscar la fuente del pútrido hedor, entonces al llegar al final de la línea se dio cuenta avergonzado que eran sus axilas - ¡rayos, vaya que apesto! – Se dijo – si, valla que apestas – le comento Heather dando a conocer de que ella también lo había sentido – bueno, tu no hueles particularmente a rosas – le comento Joseph a su acompañante dándole a conocer de que ella también estaba sucia – ¿pues qué esperabas? No he tomado un baño en semanas – replico Heather – nadie ha tomado un baño en semanas – le dijo Gwen a Heather dando cuenta una verdad incomoda para lo cinco jóvenes – maldita sea, ahora que lo dicen ya los olí a todos – exclamo Duncan tapándose la nariz con el brazo – ¡Hey! ¡Raken! ¿De casualidad no trajiste un desodorante? – eh, creo que sí, me emocione tanto de no pagar que lleve todo lo que pude – Raken le contesto a su amigo quien empezó a buscar en la parte de atrás el desodorante – ¡a huevo! – exclamo Joseph en español al encontrar el desodorante aerosol y a su vez poniéndoselo en las axilas – échalo en toda la camioneta Joseph – le dijo Gwen a su amigo quien empezó a esparcir todo el desodorante por cada rincón de la camioneta.

Ya con el olor de la camioneta más o menos decente, Duncan opto por quitarse el hombro de su boca y nariz para así poder conducir mejor – Aeropuerto de Muskoka – Duncan leyó una indicación de carretera – ¿¡apenas vamos ahí!? – Replico Joseph al escuchar a su amigo – todavía falta pasar Gravenhurst, y el lago Simcoe, otras ciudades más para llegar a Toronto – ¿crees que no lo sé? Déjame manejar en paz – Duncan contesto.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que Duncan había volteado a callar a Joseph, entre toda la soledad de la carretera y la hermandad de la camioneta, se oyó un ruido que erizo la espalda de Raken y Duncan al punto de espantarlos y jalonear la camioneta par poder esquivar la cosa que había hecho el sonido – ¡hay, demonios Duncan ¿qué te pasa?! – replico Heather al golpearse con el asiento en el momento del jaloneo - ¿que fue eso? – Pregunto Duncan al recuperarse rápidamente del susto – fue esa cosa – le contesto Raken señalando hacia enfrente - ¿Qué es? ¿Una motocicleta? – Pregunto Gwen al acercarse y enfocar la vista para ver mejor – pues sea lo que sea pagara por haberme distraído de esa manera - dijo Duncan acelerando fuertemente la camioneta para poder alcanzar la motocicleta.

El jalón de la aceleración había sido tal que espanto a todos los que estaban adentro de la camioneta, excepto Duncan quien disfrutaba eso como nunca lo había hecho antes – ¡guau!, ¡esta cosa corre como el demonio! – grito Duncan mientras alcanzaba constantemente a la moto, esquivando coches y acelerando cada vez más el motor.

Lentamente, pero a paso constante, la camioneta fue alcanzando la moto que parecía que estaba en una carrera, por la velocidad y agilidad en cómo se movía, el piloto, al parecer, todavía no se daba cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo, por el ruido del motor de la motocicleta, que apagaba considerablemente el que hacia la camioneta - tócale el claxon para que se detenga – le dijo Raken a Duncan – no me podrá escuchar, tenemos que alcanzarlo para que me vea – respondió.

Ya estando en una distancia considerable, tanto Duncan como Raken pudieron por fin ver cómo era la moto y su conductor. La moto, era de color verde limón con algunos detalles en negro, con estilo deportivo y de buena marca, era una maquina envidiable par el ojo de un buen conocedor y de cualquiera que le gustaba las motos. El conductor, tenía un traje del mismo color que la moto y especial para su uso, guantes de neopreno negro, un casco que tapaba la cara del desconocido y, el motociclista llevaba consigo un rifle especial de casería en su dorso.

-¿Quién podrá ser? – Se pregunto Duncan – tal vez sea un corredor profesional – dijo Raken oyendo la pregunta de su compañero - ¡es una chica! – grito Gwen al afinar su vista y ver su conplextura.

Justo en el momento en el que Gwen había descubierto que el conductor era una mujer, Duncan estaba por alcanzarla y descubrir de una vez por todas su identidad, entonces fue que al pasar a lado de la motociclista, esta volteo y miro la cara de Duncan mirándolo a ella, entonces fue que un movimiento más rápido que un parpadeo, la moto se freno repentinamente, derrapando en la calle desierta y haciendo un ruido que se escucho hasta los confines más lejanos de ese prado canadiense. Al ver que la moto frenaba, Duncan quiso hacer lo mismo y del misma manera, teniendo un éxito parcial, al derraparse solo lo suficiente como para poder ver hacia atrás quedando cara a cara la moto y la camioneta.

Entonces, fue ahí cuando los dos vehículos se empezaron acercar lentamente como queriendo hacer un ritual antes de conocerse mejor, pasó por paso, los dos, la moto y la camioneta se fueron definiendo cada vez. Mientras dentro de la camioneta despedía una fuerte sensación de adrenalina por la persecución, la motociclista estaba toda tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La motociclista se bajo de la moto dejándola parada en medio de la carretera, se acerco caminando lentamente con su rifle en la espalda y el casco todavía puesto, y ya enfrente de la puerta del conductor de la camioneta vio a Duncan - ¿Duncan?¿eres tú? - le pregunto como si ya se hubieran visto tiempo atrás mientas giraba su cabeza intentando verlo con claridad – ¿te conozco extraña? - pregunto Duncan – que acaso no me reconoces, soy yo… - se detuvo un momento - …a, claro, todavía tengo el casco puesto, se me olvida quitármelo y es que es tan cómodo estar aquí adentro, pero bueno me lo quitare – al ya tener la cabeza descubierta, la empezó a mover para poder acomodarse el cabello rizado y pelirrojo que tenia, después de eso, volvió a ver a Duncan quien también la vio a sus ojos verdes y grandes, a su cara con expresión de emoción y alegría - ¿Izzy?- pregunto Duncan al fin reconociéndola.

Había pasado un momento después de que el grupo de sobrevivientes se encontraran con la chica loca de Isla del Drama y se bajaran a saludarla y darle la bienvenida - ¿Quiénes son ustedes dos? – Pregunto Izzy a Raken y Joseph, ellos son dos camarógrafos que nos acompañan, el es Joseph y el otro es Raken – le contesto Duncan a Izzy que saludo a los dos amigos de beso y de mano – guau es un honor conocer dos camarógrafos de isla del drama , los últimos que conocí me querían comer y sacar las entrañas, como le hicieron al soldado que tenía en frente, fue tan asqueroso, si no hubiera sido necesario correr por mi vida en ese momento para alcanzar el helicóptero, hubiera vomitado ahí mismo – espera, ¿ tu ibas en un helicóptero? – Pregunto Gwen al escuchar la experiencia de Izzy - oh si, iba en uno junto con Harold, Lindsay, Leshawna, Geoff, Trent, Courtney, algunos soldados y camarógrafos de la isla - ¿Trent? – Pregunto sorprendida Gwen - ¿Courtney? – Pregunto igualmente Duncan - ¿camarógrafos? Pregunto emocionado Raken - ¿dime, no había una camarógrafa de nuestra edad con bonitos ojos y cabello castaño? – Pregunto Raken desesperadamente a Izzy refiriéndose a K – no sé, no me acuerdo, dice Courtney que me di un fuerte golpe en el choque del helicóptero – espera ¿estás diciendo que estas aquí por que el helicóptero donde iban se estrello? – pregunto Joseph sabiendo que desilusión y tristeza le iba a dar a sus amigos – si, aunque yo no sé mucho que paso, Courtney sabe más que yo. Lo único de lo que me acuerdo después del choque es que estaba corriendo junto con ella y Leshawna en una ciudad, las personas corrían y gritaban, parecía una película de desastres naturales, había coches chocados y gente corriendo por todas partes, el ejército no podía contener por mucho tiempo a los zombis y los mataban. Hasta que llegamos a la mansión de un tipo que le habían cortado un brazo y estaba tirado y lleno de sangre y nos dijo que podíamos tomar su rifle y el Camaro que tenía en su cochera, pero en lugar de que yo me fuera junto con Leshawna y Courtney en ese coche, yo tome las llaves de la moto. Oh fue muy intenso, podría volver a hacerlo, el choque del helicóptero, la confusión en mi cabeza al salir de ahí, el derrape que dio la moto cuando los encontré, entre otras cosas – suspiro emocionada de una manera extraña hacia el desastre que había ocurrido a su alrededor – vaya Izzy si que tienes un raro sentido del humor – comento Heather cruzando sus brazos - ¿Heather? No te había visto aquí, creí que tú eras la que estaba desmembrando a ese soldado en la isla – contesto Izzy refiriéndose a que ella se había convertido en zombi, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Heather - ¡¿así que Courtney y Leshawna están contigo?! – pregunto emocionado Duncan al saber que el amor de su vida estaba a salvo – si, de hecho las estaba buscando porque me distraje viendo a un infectado en llamas después de que un coche explotara en su cara – respondió Izzy a su amigo – bueno, entonces hay que esperarlos para irnos juntos a Toronto – comento Joseph mientras se recargaba en la camioneta para ponerse cómodo – ¿ustedes también van air a Toronto?- pregunto Raken a Izzy – no, nosotros íbamos a la base de contingencia del ejercito en el pueblo de Washago - ¿y donde es eso? – Volvió a preguntar - Washago es un pueblo a orillas del lago Couchiching – le respondió Gwen recordando el mapa que habían tomado en Bracebridge – quiere decir que queda en camino a Toronto, ¡vamos a estar a salvo! – exclamo Heather aliviada – pero todavía hay que quedarnos aquí, ha esperar a Courtney y Leshawna – comento Joseph mientras se cubría la cara con la capucha de su sudadera.

Ya después de media hora de espera en el carretera, el cielo se empezó anublar y a hacer frio en el, los amigos empezaron a aburrirse y hartar - ¿estás segura de que van a venir por aquí? – Le pregunto Raken a Izzy quienes ya habían entablado una joven amistad – si, ellas y yo planeamos irnos por aquí, no han de tardar – no le puedes llamar por celular ¿de seguro alguien aquí tiene uno? – Dijo Duncan mientras se estiraba – sí, yo tengo uno, pero no hay señal, creo que todo el sistema se cayó – respondió Raken sabiendo que era imposible no tener señal en un espacio abierto.

Entretanto, Gwen estaba adentro de la camioneta, acostada con sus pies recargados en el asiento de enfrente comiendo unas galletas que había encontrado en todas las cosas que se habían llevado, ella estaba pensativa, al igual que Raken, solo que más profundamente, estaba pensando en la noticia que le había llegado a Duncan de que Courtney estaba a salvo y en camino, y aunque la consolaba saber de que se iba a encontrar con su vieja amiga Leshawna, no dejaba de preguntarse qué le había pasado a Trent, si en el choque del helicóptero había sobrevivido y estaba a salvo, o no, se volvía a ser la pregunta una y otra vez en su cabeza, llorando y rezando que él estuviera bien, además prometiendo que si lo encontraba no lo iba a ignorar nunca más, diciendo adiós a los rencores de cuando la enterró viva o cuando beso a Heather y diciendo hola una nueva oportunidad al amor que nació entre ellos en el campamento.

Las lágrimas recorrían su cara como un coche sin rumbo, no la veía nadie y ella estaba segura que nadie iba a entrar en ese momento, así que aprovecho y se desahogo para así volver a la realidad donde se encontraba cuando terminara su tristeza y volver a tener fe en que Trent estaba vivo y buscándola a ella, desafiando a los infectados y a cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera solo por volver a ver su cara, sus ojos, su cabello, besarla en la boca y estar juntos por siempre.

Entonces fue que en ese momento se oyó a alguien entrar a la camioneta, y Gwen tratando de ocultar su lagrimas, se cubrió la cara con su hombro y empezó a secarse la cara y esperar que la persona que iba ah entrar no se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido – Gwen, vine por una lata de refresco, me muero de sed – dijo Heather mientras se acercaba a ella intentando buscar entre todas las cosas su bebida, pero en el momento en el que tomaba la lata, se volteo a ver a Gwen que estaba su lado y vio que en su expresión estaba marcada los signos de una fuerte tristeza - ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto Heather mientras abría la lata para tomar un sorbo de lo que contenía – no, nada, estoy bien – le contesto Gwen – vamos Gwen ya no estamos en la isla del drama, las cosas han cambiado, puedes confiar en mí – le contesto Heather, intentando remediar todo lo que había ocurrido con ellas durante el programa – no es nada que te importe Heather, ¡por favor déjame en paz! – Grito intentando hacer que se fuera de ahí – ¡oh! ¡Vamos Gwen quiero pedirte de una manera perdón de todo lo que te hice en el campamento! ¡Cuando leí tu diario, la vez que te quite la falda cuando escalaste esa ladera, el beso mío con Trent…! – Se cayó repentinamente sabiendo que había dicho algo fuera de lugar – ¡Heather, si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor cállate! – Grito Gwen volviendo a sacar las lágrimas de sus ojos - ¿lo extrañas? ¿Verdad? – le pregunto Heather quien vio que Gwen le contestaba con la cabeza, diciendo que si – lo extraño, fue el único que me comprendía cómo me sentía en la isla – si te hace sentir mejor, el está bien, el no sucumbiría ante esos malnacidos, siendo que te tiene a ti, luchara, te buscara, ese chico está enamorado de ti más de lo que te imaginas, es por eso que los intente separar en el programa, por que juntos sabía que iban a ser fuertes , pero ahora no hay un millón de dólares que perseguir y la verdad me gustaría remediar todo lo que hice allá, ¿tú crees que me gusta ser la odiada? – termino de explicarle sus razones a Gwen marcando un punto clave entre ellas dos, desvaneciendo toda rivalidad, siendo sustituida lentamente por algo más estrecho, una amistad muy frágil y pequeña estaba creciendo ahí, y aunque no era muy fuerte, estaba ahí y las dos lo sentían. Entonces en ese momento Heather se dio cuenta que ya no era la misma, que la situación la había cambiado, al hablar con Gwen de una manera consoladora no era de ella, no era de su actitud ego centrista y de prepotencia .y viendo esto se, callo y salió de ahí intentando averiguar Qué le había pasado a esa Heather de isla del drama, malvada y fría, tal y como fue en el día anterior en la cabaña con Joseph.

Entonces fue que su meditación fue interrumpida por la voz de Joseph diciendo – fue muy lindo de tu parte decirle eso a Gwen – ¿y tú que sabes de eso? - respondió Heather de una manera fuerte – eh estado recargado en el cofre todo este tiempo, todo lo que decían se escuchaba desde aquí – sea lo que sea lo que escuchaste no te importa – dijo Heather alejándose de ahí - ¡Heather! Espera, escúchame – le dijo Joseph a su amiga quien se detuvo al instante – cuando trabajaba de camarógrafo en isla del drama, mis demás compañeros, inclusive Raken, te decían la "perra bocona" porque siempre eras mala con todos, eras manipuladora y fría, no te importaba herir los sentimientos de los demás. Pero ahora te veo y ya no eres la Heather que todos odiaban en el programa, e incluso llegue a creer que ibas a enloquecer - ¿que quieres llegar con esto? – Le pregunto Heather intentando descifrar lo que Joseph quería en realidad – nada, que, creo que este caos te hiso mejor persona – dijo Joseph bajando un poco la cabeza. Heather no podía comprenderlo, todos en algún momento la odiaron y despreciaron Raken, Gwen, Duncan, excepto el, no sabía cómo explicar eso ni encontraba respuesta lógica, hasta que simplemente se harto y trato de buscar una salida de esa conversación, al igual que Joseph – uf, que frio hace, creo que me voy a meter a la camioneta – dijo Heather zafándose así de la incómoda plática, pero, repentinamente fue detenida por Joseph quien le dijo – toma mi sudadera yo estoy muy acalorado y creo que la necesitas más que yo – Heather no tenia opción, si no la tomaba quedaría mal con Joseph, y si la tomaba no le iba a servir para nada, no tenía ni calor ni frio – gracias Joseph – le dijo Heather a su amigo mientras se la ponía en frente de él y se metía en la camioneta.

Joseph, después de sentir un aire por sus brazos desnudos, reacciono y no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer - ¿cuando paso esto que yo no me di cuenta?- se dijo entre murmullos mientras caminaba a donde estaban platicando Duncan, Izzy y Raken.

De pronto, no muy lejos se comenzó a oír el motor de un coche deportivo - ¡son ellas! – exclamo emocionaba Izzy que intento hacer señales al coche para que se pararan ahí - ¡Heather, Gwen salgan, Leshawna y Courtney ya llegaron! – gritaba y corría Joseph avisándole a sus compañeras de la noticia.

Entretanto Duncan estaba completamente emocionado aunque no lo mostraba directamente a los demás, solo lo hacía con Raken con quien ya había compartido varias cosas acerca de Courtney – ¿emocionado? – pregunto Raken a su amigo – a ti que te importa – le dijo Duncan de broma a Raken. En ese momento llego Joseph con Heather y Gwen listos todos para dar una calurosa bienvenida a sus nuevas compañeras de viaje.

El Camaro, un deportivo de la Chevrolet de color amarillo con rayas negras y motor rugiendo como nunca lo haría otro auto, se estaba frenando lentamente al ver que Izzy estaba ahí, diciéndoles que se detuvieran. Entonces, de la puerta del conductor salió Leshawna quien al ver a Gwen grito - ¡chica, estas a salvo! – ¡hola Leshawna que bueno que sobreviviste! – de la misma manera grito Gwen a su amiga mientras corría a abrazarla de gusto.

Entonces fue que de la puerta izquierda, salió de una manera pausada dejándose ver lentamente e Courtney, ella volteo a su alrededor para ver quienes estaban ahí, hasta que de pronto su vista se detuvo en los ojos de Duncan quien la miraba de igual manera, los dos empezaron a correr para encontrarse en el camino y abrazarse en un símbolo del amor que había entre ellos y la alegría de que los dos estuvieran a salvo en esa Canadá abandonada – Duncan, te extrañe tanto, creí que nunca te volvería a ver – dijo Courtney mientras lloraba en los brazos de su amor – yo también creí lo mismo – le dijo Duncan intentando por su rudeza ocultar las lagrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

Y así permanecieron un momento mientras manifestaban a los demás, a los que tenían a alguien querido ahí afuera en el peligro , a las personas como Raken y Gwen , que todavía había esperanza en la catástrofe que estaban viviendo.

Habían pasado menos de 15 minutos de que el acto de amor entre Courtney y Duncan se había dado en la carretera, en un clima nublado y húmedo, listo para sorprender a los sobrevivientes, una lluvia ligera – rápido que se están poniendo tibias – dijo Raken mientras sacaba de la parte trasera bebidas en lata, incluyendo el six de cerveza para brindar de alegría – yo quiero un refresco – replico Joseph – yo la cerveza – dijo Duncan – toma, para dar un pequeño brindis aquí por encontrarlas – dijo Raken a Courtney quien estaba en los brazos de Duncan – oh, gracias Joseph ¿así te llamas no? – eh no, yo soy Raken, el que está junto con Heather es Joseph – le dijo Raken a su compañera corrigiendo lo anterior.

-bien quiero que levanten sus latas, para dar un brindis en honor de encontrar a Izzy, Courtney y Leshawna en esta tierra de porquería – dijo Joseph viendo como todos alzaban sus bebidas – y para tener un buen viaje hacia la base de Washago nene – agrego Leshawna antes de tomarse la lata.

Después del brindis, el ambiente del encuentro se fue enfriando un poco más para conversaciones serias y ese era el momento adecuado para que Raken pudiera preguntar sobre que había pasado en el accidente del helicóptero 2 semanas antes - ¿oye Courtney?- pregunto Raken un poco avergonzado - ¿Qué pasa Raken? – Le contesto Courtney a su amigo con otra pregunta - ¿sabes que paso exactamente en el accidente que tuvieron? – le pregunto Raken haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio y atentos – ¿te incumbe eso a ti? ¿Creo que no? – respondió Courtney de una manera grosera – amor, no seas tan duro con él, su novia trabaja como camarógrafa junto a él, lo único que quiere saber es si está bien – le dijo Duncan a Courtney, intentando convencerla para que contara su historia – está bien contare todo lo que ocurrió.


End file.
